wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Picnic
Christmas Picnic is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. It was later sung on the Go Santa Go! video and album. Prologue Transcript Jeff: (He is snoring.) (The other Wiggles run over to him.) Greg: (He is laughing.) Oh, no. Jeff's always falling asleep. I guess we'd better wake Jeff up. When I count 3, let's say, Wake up, Jeff. Anthony: (whispering.) Okay. (with Greg & Murray.) 1, 2, 3. WAKE UP, JEFF! Jeff: (He wakes up & blubbers.) Hey, guys! I just had a dream then. I dreamt that we were at the beach and were building a big sandcastle. Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus were helping us. Murray: A sandcastle? Jeff: It was so real! Take a look at this. (He picks up his boot & dumps water out of it & the others laugh.) Song Lyrics Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996)= We're having a picnic, on the beach Mmm it's Christmas day Bring all your friends, take some food Let's all dance and play There's Dorothy the Dinosaur (eating some roses) Romp bomp a chomp, she's starting to dance now Doing the romp bomp a stomp Chorus There's Wags the Dog (eating some bones) Woof, woof, woof He's digging in the dirt now, and running to and fro Chorus There's Captain Feathersword (tickling away) "Ahoy there me hearties" He's starting to dance now, doing it the pirate way Chorus |-|Go Santa Go! (album)= We're having a picnic on the beach Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring all your friends, take some food Let's all dance and play There's Dorothy the Dinosaur (eating some roses) (Heeeeee! I love roses) Romp bomp a chomp She's starting to dance now Doing the romp bomp a stomp We're having a picnic on the beach Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring all your friends, take some food Let's all dance and play There's Wags the Dog (eating some bones) (Ruff, ruff, ruff) He's digging in the dirt now And running to and fro-o-o-o We're having a picnic on the beach Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring all your friends, take some food Let's all dance and play There's Captain Feathersword (tickling away) (Woo hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties) He's starting to dance (whoo hoo hoo hoo) He's doing it the pirate way We're having a picnic on the beach Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring all your friends, take some food Let's all dance and play We're having a picnic on the beach Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring all your friends, take some food Let's all dance and play |-|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017)= Oh, we're having a picnic at Wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring your friends, take some food Let's all merengue There's Dorothy the Dinosaur Eating some roses "Heeeeee!" She's starting to dance now Doing the 'Romp Bomp a Stomp' We're having a picnic at Wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring your friends, take some food Let's all merengue There's Wags the Dog Eating some bones "Ruff, ruff, ruff!" He's digging in the dirt now And running to and fro-o-o-o We're having a picnic at Wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring your friends, take some food Let's all merengue There's Captain Feathersword Tickling away "Woo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Wahoo, me hearties!" He's starting to dance now He's doing it the pirate way-ay-ay-ay We're having a picnic at Wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring your friends, take some food Let's all merengue There's Henry the Octopus Spinning around "Gurgh!" He's doing the merengue And dancing his octopus way-ay-ay-ay We're having a picnic at Wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring your friends, take some food Let's all merengue Oh, we're having a picnic at Wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day Bring your friends, take some food Let's all merengue Song Credits Trivia * The 2017 version includes modified lyrics and an extra verse. * An instrumental track of the song was first played over the credits of Wake Up Jeff!. * The 1996 and 2017 versions play in E whereas the 2013 version plays in C. * The 2013 version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on November 26th 2017. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for voicing Wags in the 1996 version. Appearances Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album) songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 video) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video) songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs